


I'M NOT NAKED, I'M KATSURA

by PENDRAGONISMS



Category: Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Drunken Kissing, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Top Gintoki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PENDRAGONISMS/pseuds/PENDRAGONISMS
Summary: Sakata Gintoki and Kotarou Katsura have a bit too much to drink and then go back to Gintoki's place . . .
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	I'M NOT NAKED, I'M KATSURA

**GINTOKI** **SIGHED OUT AND THEN SHUT HIS EYES.** He was sitting at the counter in some empty bar that had a name he hadn't cared to pay attention to, drinking away his problems. What else was he supposed to do? Being broke and a perm head were good enough reasons to drink, right? He stared down into his empty glass then frowned and pushed it to the side. He got the bartender's attention and ordered another. As he waited for it to be given to him, he heard footsteps. He didn't turn to look at the approaching figure. The other man was Katsura Kotaro and he sat down right next to Gin, not even leaving a seat between them. Gintoki saw him from the corner of his eye but didn't say anything.

"I figured I would find you here, Gintoki." Katsura said but that was a lie. He saw a bar and decided to stop by for a drink. It was only a coincidence that Gin was there, too. He looked at the silver haired young man for a moment with his hands in his lap. Once a few seconds passed, he looked towards the bartender. "I want what he's having." He stated simply. Next to Katsura was his... Elizabeth. Standing there with the same emotionless, silent, and unblinking expression as always.

"Zura? I hope you didn't come here just to bother me."

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura." Came the young man's automatic reply, his dark eyes staring straight ahead. The second part of Gin's sentence seemed to have fallen on deaf ears. A few seconds passed and the bartender set a drink in front of them both. Simultaneously, they picked their glasses up and each took a drink at the same time.

"Whatever. Just don't interrupt my drinking, will ya?" Gintoki gave a sigh, lifting his free hand to scratch the side of his head. He kept his alcoholic beverage in the other, taking another drink. This was his third that night and he was already feeling pretty buzzed.

"I wasn't planning on it." His dark haired companion replied, quietly gulping down some more liquid from his own glass. He used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth afterwards. Since Gin didn't want to be bothered, Katsura didn't bother him. He didn't say a single word. He would respect his old comrades need for time to himself.

Truthfully, neither of them minded the silence. Because, you see, it wasn't awkward silence. It was actually quite the opposite. Some people were able to sit in the company of those close to them and enjoy themselves without saying a single word. Besides, both young men needed some alone time to think and reflect. It made no difference that they were besides each other. Gin finished his third round and got another. A few minutes passed and Katsura got his second. They were the only people in the bar, except for the bartender, so it really was quiet. The sounds of glasses clinking against the countertop and drinking were pretty much the only noises in there.

Time passed and before the Joui leader knew it, he had downed another glass of alcohol. He decided three drinks was enough so he didn't order anymore. Katsura put a hand to his mouth, taking a deep breath and shutting his eyes. Honestly, he really shouldn't have drank anything in the first place. It was rather unprofessional considering the busy day he had tomorrow. Not to mention, he was quite a lightweight. Well, it was too late now. He sat himself up straight, as straight as he possibly could during this moment, and put his arms in his sleeves then took a deep breath. His posture wasn't as good as he'd like it to be but it couldn't be helped. He glanced towards Gintoki.

Gin couldn't hold much alcohol, either. He was a lightweight, too, but unlike Katsura, he didn't know when to stop, so he never stopped. Gintoki kept drinking until he was drunk. Which had been his objective all along so... good for him? He had several empty glasses around him and his forehead was against the counter, which was actually cool to the touch and felt nice against his skin. The room wasn't hot or anything but he himself felt warm. He shut his glossy, dead-fish eyes and remained completely still. If it weren't for the sound of his breathing, he'd probably be mistaken for a corpse.

"Gintoki?" The other young man uttered. Katsura wasn't drunk. Tipsy, yes. Completely shit-faced? No. Definitely not. Unlike his companion. He watched the man for a moment then lifted a hand, giving his shoulder a light nudge. That caused Gin to groan lowly. He sat up and put his elbow on the counter now, putting his hand to his face and leaning into his palm. He ignored the dark haired man next to him, getting to his feet. He stumbled a bit, having to hold the barstool to steady himself. His vision was blurry and he was having a hard time standing straight. Maybe he shouldn't have drank that much. Gin cleared his throat and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Listen... my buddy here is gonna pay, so don' worry.." Gintoki mumbled, his words slurring together a bit. After patting the young man's shoulder, he turned and started to walk towards the door. He swayed slightly with every step he took.

"I'm not buddy, I'm Katsura..." Even buzzed he couldn't help but correct the other. It took him a few seconds to realize that Gin had told the bartender he was going to be paying for _all_ the drinks. "Wait--" He turned his head quickly only to see that the stupid mop top was already gone. He had no choice _but_ to pay. Katsura set what was hopefully enough money on the counter before he started towards the door, Elizabeth following after him. It was dark and the part of Edo they were in was dimly lit. He looked around. Gin wasn't too far up ahead. Katsura watched him for a moment, seeing that he was struggling just slightly to walk.

Katsura sighed and started after him. He couldn't let Gintoki struggle all the way home by himself. "Let me help, Gintoki..." He said to him lowly after approaching. He took one of the samurai's hands and put his arm around his neck. With his free hand, he held onto his waist. Again, Katsura wasn't sober but at least he was better off than his silver haired counterpart. At least he could walk right. Gintoki was a bit heavier than he looked and, despite his complaining about getting help and saying he "didn't need any", he was leaning all of his weight on Katsura. Once or twice the man with the dark hair stumbled.

"Ugh... I might.. throw up..." Gin groaned out and that made Katsura glance at him from the corner of his dark, olive-brown hues. He did _not_ look happy about hearing such a thing and his lips were set in a deep frown.

"Gintoki, don't you--"

It was too late. Gin had already leaned forwards and vomited on the ground right in front of them. A sigh left his tipsy friend's lips and he shut his eyes. At least none got on him. "Come on." He spoke lowly, maneuvering them around the mess. They kept walking, thankfully not encountering any other issues as they did. Little was said between the two men. Gintoki was talking some but his words were all slurred and he was hardly making any sense. Meanwhile, Katsura wasn't talking at all nor listening. He was just staring straight ahead with a hazy gaze and half-lidded eyes. Were they getting close? He hoped so. He was tired. Just in general as well as tired of having the other use him for support. The weight was making his shoulders feel numb.

Katsura came to a stop when he saw the familiar building with the 'ODD - JOBS GIN' sign. They were finally here. Gintoki yawned and when he saw the place, he stood up straight and pushed away from the other, yawning loudly. "Night, Zura..." He mumbled with an off handed wave and started towards the place, swaying a bit with every step he took.

"Let me at least help you inside. And my name's not Zura, it's Katsura."

"No, no... you just go on home. A real man.. knows when he's not wanted. You don't want to be like the smell of rotten food that lingers even after the food itself has been thrown away, do you?" That was said before Gintoki bent over with his arms around his abdomen and threw up again, right by the stairs. Shutting his eyes for a moment, the Joui leader sighed and then walked over. He took Gin's arm again to help him up the stairs and into the apartment.

It was dark and completely empty inside. Kagura and Sadaharu weren't even there. Where were they...? Gintoki stood in the living room while scratching the side of his head, trying to remember if earlier that day she had said she'd be going somewhere that night. Wait, did they have a client? Was that what they were up to and why they weren't home? Gah! Gin couldn't remember a thing let alone think straight. It was only making his brain hurt so he shook his head. "Forget it..." It's not like he had any reason to worry. Kagura could take care of herself. While he stood contemplating, Katsura got him some water from the kitchen. When he came back out of that room, he sighed.

"We're almost there." The ravenette was saying, not that the perm head was paying him any attention. He felt a tug at his wrist and he started walking after the man, both of them now heading in the direction of his room. Katsura slid the door open and helped Gin so he was seated on the futon. He gave him the water to drink and Gin drunk it before setting the cup off to the side. When Zura turned to walk away, planning on leaving Gintoki there so he could sleep, he felt his arm being grabbed.

"Gintoki?"

Katsura didn't get a reply. Before he knew it, his arm got jerked backwards and it caused him to come crashing down onto his bottom on the ground right in front of the futon. He had hit the floor pretty hard, unable to stop himself from flinching. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked angrily in a harsh whisper, whipping his head back to look at the silver haired samurai. Gintoki's face was right there and their eyes met. Gin's looked as dead as always but there was a certain glint in them he'd never quite seen before. One his own, hazy mind couldn't place at the moment. The hand that was gripping his forearm slowly slid down. It went past his wrist until Gintoki's fingers were holding onto his _hand_.

"Katsura..." For once, he didn't have to correct his name. Even if he had said Zura, though, he most likely wouldn't have said anything about it. The man lifted his free hand and his fingertips gently pushed some of Katsura's long, dark hair from his face so it was behind his ear. The Joui leader swallowed thickly at that, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. The other was so obviously drunk. His smile was all lopsided and there was a red flush to his face that he was only just now seeing because his eyes were adjusting to the dark and some moonlight was seeping in through the window.

"I really should go, Gintoki--"

"Your hair... it's pretty.." The man cut him off and shut his own eyes, leaning forwards until their foreheads were touching. Such a thing surprised the dark headed samurai, his own face surely becoming a bit rose tinted. He had half a mind to pull away and make Gintoki lay down so he'd go to sleep. But his thoughts were all muddled for the most part. He was having trouble processing this. Also, he had no willpower to move from this spot or this moment. It was surprisingly nice. He closed his eyes, too.

Gintoki's empty hand shifted to the back of his companion's head where he grabbed some of his hair in a loose fist, fingers tangled up in the dark strands. Surprising them both yet again, he connected their lips in a forceful and messy kiss. A soft noise of bewilderment was heard from Katsura. His eyes widened some and he put a hand to the other's chest, trying to push him away. "Gin--", he mumbled once they had broke apart but was cut off when he was kissed again.

After a few seconds, though, his body seemed to relax. Katsura almost felt like he was _melting_. Before he knew what he was doing, he started to kiss back. He lifted his arms and let them wrap around Gin's neck. The exchange between them was slow. Slow yet sensual. They kissed deeply and Katsura, without being aware of what he was doing, leaned most of his weight on the other young man. It caused him to slowly lay back on the futon and bring the smaller of the two down on top of him. They stayed in that position for a while, Gin's hands going from his hair to his back to his waist.

Eventually, they pulled away from each other to breathe. They both tasted like alcohol and the exchange seemed to do nothing but worsen their current states. Katsura was more out of it than he had been moments ago. Was it possible to get drunk off a kiss? Because he felt light headed and not in control of his own body. He tried to push himself away but then Gintoki's lips were pressed against his neck. What an odd sensation... Gin moved his lips down towards his friend's collar bone, his kisses slow and lazy. Yet, something about them made Katsura grip his shoulders tightly. He even breathed out a quiet noise, one he'd be embarrassed about if it wasn't for the alcohol in his system.

The yorozuya boss was holding the other's hair out of the way in a loose fist once more, his mouth not ceasing to attack Katsura's neck. His teeth scraped against the delicate skin in a manner almost teasing and his lips slowly traced the outline of the man's throat. Gin could feel his pulse and it quickened under his kisses, which became more feverish as the moments passed. Then, he let go of Zura's hair, holding his hips instead. He did that so he could change their positions. Gintoki made it so he was the one on top, the other's legs bent at the knees. He made himself comfortable in between them.

Katsura exhaled quickly once he felt his back against the futon, with his arms and dark locks now splayed out above his head on the covers underneath him. He panted lowly and shut his eyes while Gintoki sat up some. He slid his arm out of the only white yukata sleeve he wore and let that clothing article simply hang around his waist. It didn't take long for his attention to return to the man he was above. His hands held katsura's ankles loosely for a moment once he'd pulled his socks off. Then, they started to move upwards. His hands trailed along his smooth skin, sliding higher and higher until they were up underneath his kimono.

The Joui leader felt a shiver go down his spine because Gin's hands had reached his thighs. He was unable to stay still. He shifted a bit in his spot, feeling his skin heat up under the other's touch. Katsura felt so helpless. Not only were the man's hands on his body, but his lips were pressed up against his throat again. All those sloppy kisses against his sensitive neck were making him feel so _weak_. Gintoki pressed down against the man more, lessening the space between them. In fact, their hips were touching now and everytime the dark haired male squirmed underneath him, there was friction between them.

"G-Gintoki..." Katsura practically whimpered, turning his head away while clenching his hands into fists. A high pitched gasp followed his shaky words and that only caused him to feel more embarrassed. The man's face was deep red at this point, his body hot all over. So hot. Too hot to be wearing all these clothes. What the hell was this? He bit as hard as he could on his bottom lip. Clumsy hands lifted and grasped the baby blue fabric of Katsura's haori, tugging it down off his shoulders.

"Aw... is Zura getting all flustered?" Gin whispered, lips tickling the base of his partner's ear. Then he was giggling lowly and under his breath. The sound was happy and childish and Gintoki grinned against Katsura's skin.

"Wh... no! I-I'm not!" The young man stammered quickly. He tried to move his head away from that teasing mouth and cheeky, drunken smile but since he was trapped underneath Gintoki, that was a difficult task. He couldn't get away. Not that he _really_ wanted to. He just hated the embarrassment. Gintoki knew that. And the fact that he could make Katsura stutter and flush pink did nothing but fuel his ego and make his sadistic desires grow stronger. So, what did he do? He thrusted his hips down and against the other man's, creating even greater friction between them.

"Gi--" Katsura cut himself off, a hand lifting and covering his mouth. He did that in order to hide a very, very shameful and inappropriate noise. One he thought himself incapable of making up until this point. His nether region felt rather warm. And sort of tingly. And it was making him uncomfortable. His eyes were shut so he was unable to see the silver haired man looking down at him, his smirk wide and lopsided. A few moments passed and then Gin did it again. Harder this time. More forceful. Now, the man underneath let out a louder sound. One Gintoki could hear, even though his mouth was covered.

On both ends, this was a rather pleasurable experience. For Katsura, he had never really experienced anything like this before. Such intimate contact was foreign to him. The sensation of having a body moving against his own in such a way was making his toes curl and his back arch just a little. It was like every nerve in his body was alive. He felt like he was _living_. At the same time, he felt as if he were in a daze. His eyes and mind were both hazy. He was completely unaware of his own actions. He was reacting without thinking. Was this a dream? On Gintoki's side, while it did _feel_ good, most of his pleasure simply came from watching the reactions of his old childhood friend. It greatly amused him... watching Zura come undone like this. Who knew that Katsura Kotarou, The Rampaging Noble and The Dawn of the Jouishishi, was so easy to break (not to mention, such a _virgin_ )?

"Hey, there's no need to be so shy." Gintoki reached up, slim fingers wrapping around Katsura's wrist and gently tugging his hand away from his mouth. The sound of his heavy breathing was much easier to hear now. "God, you're really horny, aren't you? It's kind of cute." His voice was taunting and playful. Zura hated it. And he hated that smug look the perm head had on. His words had a great effect on the Joui leader, though, and he was blushing rather dark now. Not to mention, he was right. He _was_ horny. How embarrassing...

"Sh-Shut up... I'm _not_."

"Oh come on! There's no use arguing. You're hard as a rock!" Gintoki exclaimed rather loudly, his lips parting to release a low chuckle. Katsura's eyes widened slightly and he shifted uncomfortably, a hand grabbing onto the other man's upper arm. He noticed a mischievous glint in the other's reddish hues. To his surprise, the samurai above him leaned back enough to grab the bottom of his kimono and jerk it all the way up.

A low gasp of surprise could be heard from the male with the dark hair and he tried to force his knees together but struggled because there was a body between his legs. Almost being completely exposed like this... all it did was make him come more undone. Gin's hands were on his thighs again, rough fingertips tracing against the pale skin. Very, _very_ slowly, they inched higher and higher and the whole time, their gazes were locked. Neither of them looked away. For a moment, nothing else seemed to matter. For a moment, it was just them. Gin started to grind down against him once more, taking his time to make it as blissful as possible for both men. Katsura moaned under his breath and he didn't try to hold it back this time, as embarrassed as it made him. His body was once again on fire and his own hips lifted, trying to _feel_ more and simply _wanting_ more. gin's lips pressed into a smirk. "You're so, so hard..." He stated again and laughed. Then he moved one hand to his partner's crotch, his warm palm pressing down against the erection.

When Gintoki touched Katsura's nether region, the man jolted and, as if it were a reflex, he suddenly threw a closed fist right at the other man's face. He punched him in the eye and he punched him _hard_. Gintoki immediately flinched and lifted his hand, pressing it to the spot that had just been hit. "Ow! What the hell?" He cussed under his breath and sat up on his knees. Katsura, with widened eyes, quickly sat up himself.

"Gintoki! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear!" He said quickly, reaching a hand out towards him.

The other groaned under his breath, his head slowly shaking. "Way to ruin the mood, Zura..." He pulled his hands away, putting them on the futon on either side of his companion. His eye hurt. Man, he was definitely going to have a black eye tomorrow. Why? It was all because he tried to lay a guy. He sighed and then leaned in towards the now worried looking but still flustered man. Shutting his maroon hues, he planted his mouth right on Katsura's and kissed him. And Katsura easily gave in, pushing back with his own lips.

 **GINTAMA** **IS A TV-14 RATED TELEVISION SERIES SO, (UN)FORTUNATELY, THE REST OF THIS SEGMENT HAD TO BE REMOVED. THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING.**

"Ahh... my head.." Gintoki groaned and squeezed his eyes shut tigher. He had a massive hangover, which he only had himself to blame for. Maybe he shouldn't drink so much. Also, his left eye was sore. Why was it sore? His fingertips brushed against his eyelid and he immediately flinched. A bruise was definitely forming... that's right! Katsura punched him. Wait-- Katsura... he quickly opened those wine red hues of his and then they grew a bit wider. Katsura was fast asleep right up against him (not to mention, taking up most of the futon so Gin was halfway on the actual floor), his head on his shoulder, long, dark hair sticking to his skin. The Joui leader's hand was pressed flat against his chest. His bare chest. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Neither was the other man whose shoulder was poking out from the blanket.

"Hey, hey... wake up." He then tried to move the arm that was under Zura, only to realize that it was all numb and tingly from being laid on. He managed to pull it out, though, when his partner started to wake up.

"Hm...?" Katsura grumbled sleepily and sat up, seemingly unaware of the current situation. "Gintoki? What is it?"

Gintoki didn't answer. Instead he just lifted the covers and checked underneath, swallowing after a moment. He wasn't wearing a single damn thing. He glanced off to the side and then bit at his lip. There were his pants. And his shirt. And his pink, strawberry boxers. Oh god. When he looked back at Zura, who was rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he noticed the red marks that stuck out on his olive skin. They were all over his neck and collarbone. On the other side of the bed, he saw a very familiar kimono and the pale blue haori that was always worn over it. So... they were both not wearing anything.

"You're... naked." Gin mumbled out loud, his gaze flickering up to his companion's face.

"I'm not naked, I'm Katsura." Gintoki took a long, deep breath. Had he really expected any other reply? Lifting a hand, he hit Katsura upside the head, eliciting a low 'ow' from him.

"I'm serious. You're naked. W _e're_ naked."

Katsura understood this time. Like Gintoki had done moments ago, he lifted the covers to take a peek. Then, he grabbed the blanket in his fists and pulled it up on himself, hiding his chest. Not that he had to hide his chest. He wasn't a woman. He didn't have breasts or anything. Katsura was just a conservative person. Not to mention, he was feeling pretty embarrassed. again. Memories from the night before flooded into his head. They were hazy but oddly vivid at the same time. For the first time all morning, he turned his head to really look at Gin. His left eye was a reddish-purplish color from where his fist had made contact. He was so busy staring at the mark _he_ made, that he didn't realize Gintoki was looking off at something else. He blinked then turned to look as well.

And there was Elizabeth. Just standing there and staring, bags under it's eyes. A few seconds passed and then both Gintoki's and Katsura's expressions shifted to ones of complete and utter horror, eyes' wide and jaws' dropped. "H-How long have you been there!?" Gin was the one who broke the awkward silence.

Elizabeth turned his sign and all it said was 'All night'. That only made their jaws' drop lower so they were almost touching the ground. Without thinking, the man with the silver hair grabbed his pillow and threw it at Elizabeth's face. "You sick pervert!" Elizabeth stepped out of the way in order to not get hit by the pillow, though his expression was now one of clear irritation. A few seconds passed and then he turned the sign around again. what it said was quite a relief.

'All you did was take your clothes off.'

Both men relaxed almost immediately. Gintoki put a hand on the other's shoulder and gave him a little smile. "All we did was take our clothes off. See? There's absolutely nothing to freak out about." Of course, they both knew that wasn't _completely_ true. They had kissed. A lot. With tongue and everything. And they had moved against one another very intimately. There were roaming hands and fingers and lips. And all the breathless noises they made, the names they gasped and whispered and groaned, couldn't be overlooked either. Really, they'd done almost everything apart from actual intercourse. So honestly... the sign hadn't helped much at all. Gintoki sighed.

"Gin-san--" That voice was familiar. Gintoki heard it right as the door to his room was slid open. Gin didn't have time to react. To tell him to go away. It was too late. There Shinpachi was and their eyes met. They stared at one another in complete silence for a moment before the young boy started to slid the door closed again.

"Wait! Wait, Shinpachi! It's not what it looks like!" He said quickly and waved his hands frantically. Who was he kidding though? Two naked men were sharing a futon. One had a hickey covered neck. It was almost exactly what it looked like. The man sighed loudly and put a hand to the back of his head of wavy hair. Poor kid. Hopefully he wasn't scarred for life after seeing his Gin-san in such an inappropriate situation. Truthfully, though, Gintoki didn't care too much at the moment. All the excitement made his headache worse. It was throbbing.

"I can't deal with this right now..." The yorozuya boss sighed and then laid back down, wishing he hadn't thrown his pillow but too lazy to go and retrieve it. He shut his eyes and decided that he was going to get some more rest. Yes. That's what he _decided_ but apparently fate wouldn't allow him to indulge himself and do as he pleased.

The door was opened again and this time it was Kagura. He could tell because she opened the door way louder than Shinpachi. Again, Gintoki didn't have time to react. She stormed into the room with the speed and destructive nature of a bull. "ZURA!" Her angry voice practically echoed off the walls. To get to the Joui leader, she walked over Gin and in doing so, she stepped right where his dick was. It hurt like a bitch. He instantly grabbed for his crotch, curling in on himself as tears stung the corners of his eyes. He cussed under his breath and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, hoping the pain would quickly die down. Why did he have such poor luck? And what did his balls ever do to deserve this?

Meanwhile, Kagura was sitting on the chest of poor Katsura. Both of her hands were balled into fists and they each took turns punching him in the face. She was making a bunch of grunting noises, going "huuuu" and "haaaa" with a voice that had lowered an octave or two.

"Leader! Leader, it's me! Katsura!" The man tried to reason with her but Kagura was not stopping. There was a fire in her big, blue eyes and every punch seemed to get stronger than the last. Gin was still holding his dick and the pain was thankfully starting to go away. As he laid there with his his head on the ground by the futon, a shadow loomed over him. When he glanced up, he saw Sadaharu. He was just sitting there, wagging his tail. What the hell was this? A party in Gin's room?

"Sadaharu..." Gintoki started softly, pushing himself back up into a sitting position. He made sure the blanket was still covering what needed to be covered. He and the large dog stared at each other for a moment and then Sadaharu opened his mouth and the samurai knew what was coming. "No, Sadaharu, wai--" It was too late. Teeth were digging into his head and he saw nothing but darkness and felt nothing but drool. Drool and blood that was now running down his face. Oh how wonderful this morning was going. He used his hands to push the dog off then wiped his forehead with the back of his wrist. Now he was aware that Shinpachi was back in the room. He was trying to get Kagura off their dark haired guest but having no luck at all.

"Kagura! Please--"

"What did you do to Gin-chan? Huh!? You had no right to seduce him to try and get him to join your rag tag team of losers! He doesn't want to join you! You had no right to prey on him like that! No right! You know he's a dirty, useless pervert and you used that weakness against him to get what you wanted!" Kagura was rambling on, trying to defend Gintoki but it just sounded like she was insulting him. The man with the natural perm suddenly threw his arms around her abdomen and managed to pull her off Katsura.

"That's enough of that! And I'm NOT a useless pervert!" He then let her go and after that, he groaned. Very, very loudly. His headache was ten times worse than it had been when he woke up. It was pounding. Kagura stood up and wiped drool from her mouth, seemingly calmed down now though she was still glaring at Katsura. Katsura was just laying there, half off the futon. His eyes had tears streaming from them and both his mouth and nose were bloody. Shinpachi was just standing there. The glare on his glasses was making it hard to see his eyes but it was easy to tell that he was both exhausted and disappointed. Elizabeth and Sadaharu weren't doing much. Just standing, sitting in the dog's case, and staring.

Gintoki took one look around the room and then pointed towards the door. "Would all of you get out!? N _ow_! My head is killing me! My dick is sore and my eye is turning purple! I'm taking the day off and going back to sleep and I'd really appreciate it if you all _left_." It was pretty clear he wasn't joking. Shinpachi was the first to leave, rather thankful he didn't have to stay in there any longer. Kagura walked to the door only to stop and look back at the man she'd just been beating on.

"I'm not finished with you." She muttered and then put a hand on Sadaharu's neck, petting the soft fur for a moment. She left and he followed after her. That only left Katsura and Elizabeth. Gin looked at his childhood friend for a moment and then towards the man in the costume. He pointed towards the door. "That means you, too, you sick creep." Elizabeth had no choice but to leave after that, taking his sign with him. At least he had the decency to slide the door closed behind him. Finally. The room was quiet. Gintoki took a deep breath and then shut his eyes, rolling onto his side and pulling the covers up to his shoulders.

Katsura finally managed to sit up. He licked his lips and sniffed, using his hand to wipe away some of the blood that was gushing from his face. And... hang on, was he missing a tooth? It wouldn't be surprising. For such a small girl she really hit hard. His olive-brown hues narrowed a bit and after a moment of staring down at Gin, he moved closer and then laid down beside him. Instead of shutting his eyes, he just admired him. To his surprise, Gintoki lifted a hand and his fingers slid through a section of the male's dark, silky hair. The samurai thoughtlessly played with the long strands and smiled to himself. This was actually quite nice. His other hand rested itself against Katsura's hip. Their bodies were touching but in a way that was different from last night. This was just as intimate but it was a different sort of intimacy.

The perm headed man slowly leaned back a bit and his hand lowered, fingertips tracing one of the red marks he left at the nape of Katsura's neck. His eyes opened and they met the other man's. A few moments passed and Zura, with his mouth and nose still bloody, leaned in and pressed a kiss to the other's lips. It was slow and gentle and he had no trouble kissing him back. What a nice moment. Nothing could ruin it. Except for maybe Hijikata and Okita from the Shinsengumi. Who decided that now would be the _perfect_ time to stop by...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't the best! It's my first time writing for this pair! ♡


End file.
